


Kryptonite

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus always wanted a choice. But the family business always tied him down. Then he meets someone who makes him want to break from such a fate. Will he be able to escape the family business? Or is blood truly thicker than water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Grease Lightning robs a Bank

He didn't exactly like his job. He didn't mean the side jobs of   
being a bartender and a street magician. He actually enjoyed those. But he   
wasn't exactly happy as a supervillain. He came from a family with a long   
line of supervillains. He and his brother were strong like their father.   
Their father was strong, but aging now. So, he had to take his place in   
terrorizing the world until it bowed at the Ampora name.

What is this guy's name? Why, it's Cronus. Cronus Ampora.

Now, he had a job to do. He passed his brother Eridan who was   
eating lunch. He made a passing remark as he passed. Cronus flipped him   
off and made his way to the bank. The Ampora family was the wealthiest   
family in the city. So, when the money came back from the bank robbery,   
they'd keep half the money and the other half was used for lighting cigars   
or as coasters for drinks. They'd probably regret it if they ever lost all   
their money... Regardless, Cronus changed in the alley behind the bank.

His slicked back blonde hair turned black, his blue eyes turned a   
pure white, and his double scars (Which were an initiation as a new   
villain of the Ampora family) showed. His clothes turned into that of a   
greaser. He had become Grease Lightning. He broke into the bank and   
destroyed all electronics with his own electric powers. "All the money! In   
the bags!" he said as he pointed a glowing finger at the tellers.

They did as they were told, especially since the silent alarms   
were destroyed. But one crime stopper had alerted the authorities as her   
adopted brother had gotten on the scene with the breaking news story. She   
broke in the front and said "Stop right there, Grease Lightning!!" He   
turned around and grinned darkly.

"You're too late, Miss Teree." he said as he took the giant bags   
of cash and shot lightning from his eyes at her. She jumped away and shot   
her own beam of pink light at him. She then quickly appeared behind him   
and tried to grab him, but he elbowed her once he spotted her. He ran to   
the door and said "Before you ask, I don't hit girls, but I barely   
consider you a girl." He then made his escape. Cronus noticed the sweater   
clad reporter looking up at him. He was cute. But he had somewhere to be.

He landed in an alleyway near the rich side of the city. He   
changed back in his normal outfit and handed off the money to a servant   
before going into a bar. He had been clocked in the time of the crime as   
an alibi. He then took his place at the bar and served people drinks as   
well as flirting with some girls who weren't very amused. Then he saw the   
reporter in his dumb sweater walk in. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He   
was a bit on the chubby side too.

He came in with a slender young lady who looked just a bit older   
than the reporter. She had auburn hair and green eyes. She was dressed   
very well. They sat at a distant table, but then the reporter came over   
and said "Excuse me! Barkeep? May I have a ginger ale?" he asked. Cronus   
smiled and said "Ginger ale? Sure, but you look like someone who vould   
enjoy a nice drink!" One thing that Cronus couldn't hide was his slight   
Russian accent. He was born in the area and was there till he was five.   
His father lived in Russia most of his life as well.

"A drink? Like alcohol? I don't drink." he said. Cronus offered a   
small smile and said "Vell, ginger ale is fine enough." He then gave him a   
glass of ginger ale. "Vould your nice lady friend like something?" Cronus   
asked as he eyed the young lady. The reporter shook his head and said   
"We're here for dinner." He then handed Cronus a five. "Keep the change."   
The reporter smiled a bit and walked back to his table. He then started   
babbling to the young lady before ordering dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets   
after the girl ordered a nice pasta dish.

Cronus watches this guy from his place at the bar, but keeping   
patrons entertained and with their drinks. The guy comes back and said "I   
would like to pay you for the ginger ale and potentially asking for   
another, mister...?"  
"Cronus. My name is Cronus." he said as he gave him another ginger ale in   
exchange for the money and the other's name.  
"My name is Kankri. A pleasure."  
"You may sit here, if you'd like."  
"Maybe another time. My sister is finishing up and we'll be leaving soon."  
"That's a shame. I vish you could stay..." Cronus said with a slight mock   
frown. Kankri smiled at that.  
"I come to this place every once in awhile. Maybe I'll come more often."   
he said before returning to his seat with the ginger ale. This guy's   
sister was staring Cronus down from where she sat. She was obviously not   
pleased.

The other started talking up a storm before the two left. Cronus   
sighed as they left as he cleaned some bar glass. He was going home soon   
anyways...


	2. In Which We Visit the Ampora Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the famed supervillain family do in their spare time? We shall see...

So it would seem that Cronus' morning would turn to be less interesting than his night. When he woke up, he went to the Dining Hall to be served breakfast. There already was a grumpy younger brother of his. Eridan. The two had their moments of getting along, but overall they didn't. Cronus would soon show Eridan how being a supervillain would be. One day soon. He wished Eridan could just take over, but it was up to the eldest son. Eridan had the drive for it. He certainly was an evil little shit, after all. Once he sat, Eridan spoke.

"W-well, look w-what the cat dragged in. You had a late night last night. W-what kept you later than usual?"  
"Vell, you little tvit, it turns out that I may have someone interested in me."  
"Please tell me not your superwillain self. PLEASE."  
"No. I'm not going down THAT road again." Cronus said with a roll of his eyes.  Cronus learned from his mistake of dating a girl as Grease Lightning. Everything was going well, but then she got too clingy for her own good. She almost was killed by his father for getting too close to the truth.

 

A simple flash of forget me so was what saved her... Back when Conus used a wand.

 

"And vat about you? Still fucking the Captor boy?" Cronus said with a sly smirk as the breakfast was placed in front of him. Eridan's eyes glowed in anger. "Oh, don't be like that." Cronus said with a sigh as he started eating.

"I'm NOT fuckin' Sol, you piece a shit."  
"Don't be offended, Eridan. You know it's fine to have a fuck buddy. You are polyamorous for sure. Just tell that to your little girlfriend. She vill understand."  
"I'm NOT FUCKIN' HIM." Eridan said as the food exploded in Cronus' face.

 

Cronus wiped the food off his face and said "You need to calm down. Until you get your temper in check, you von't be ready to try out being a supervillain." He sighed. "You'll never have the double scars of our family like I do."

 

He wasn't proud of the scars. Not like Eridan would one day be.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the Maryam-Vantas household, a certain sweater wearing young man was thinking about going to the park for a walk WITHOUT his sister. She recently has been keeping tabs on him at every moment. It's been very dumb to say the least. But Kankri was ready to leave. Yes he was! He deserved a day to himself, after all. They lived close to the park, so he could easily get home without her worrying. He started going to the front door before he got a text on his phone. It read:  
  
"Do+n't think I'm stupid, Kanny. Do+ tell me where yo+u're go+ing."  
  
He responded with:  
  
"S9mewhere where I can clear my head fr9m distrati9ns such as y9urs. N9 9ffense, 6ut I'd like s9me me time."  
  
With that, he left the house.


	3. In Which Cronus Performs Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! AND I AM UPDATING CERTAIN FICS! YES GOOD! 0u0

Cronus spent his free time doing street performance. It earned him seventy a day, which was about how much bar tending gave him in tips... So, he had a fall back plan. While in the park, performing these feats of light using his actual powers, he spotted a certain sweater wearing journalist. When said journalist caught a glimpse of Cronus, he walked over with interest. He performed his favorite trick, which got him the most money. It was the light up flower trick. Once he performed it, everyone cheered for him. "Put a dollar in the hat, if you like vhat you see. And I'll be back tomorrow." he said with glee as people put in at least a dollar or more into his top hat.

 

Well, his grandfather's top hat. It was all he inherited from the senile jerk. If there was one person who could top his father at being an evil asshole... It was his grandfather. Not a shock, really. The rotten apples don't fall far from the tree.

 

Kankri put in a five dollar bill and looked at Cronus expectantly. Cronus smiled and said "Hello, my dear friend. How are you?"  
As Kankri answered, Cronus did a trick where what Kankri said would come up in sparkly lights. "Pretty good." was his answer. People clapped around them. "Can you not?" Kankri said in embarrassment as Cronus pulled the same trick again. He laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I sometimes can't stop myself. But vhat can I do you for?" Cronus asked.

 

Kankri hesitated before answering.

 

"I hear you have connections in the city. If true, can you help me with something?"  
"Depends. Vhat do you need help vith?"  
"I need the upper edge on my journalism... So I need a police radio to keep up with everything!" Kankri told him. He babbled a bit about how he could use it before Cronus stopped him.  
"Calm down. You vant connections to get a police radio? You can get that anyvhere."  
"Really? Can you show me?" Kankri said with a delighted look. Cronus couldn't say no to that face, so he gathered his money and gestured for him to follow.

"You have your own money, right?" Cronus asked to make sure. Kankri nodded. That was when his phone went off. He knew who it was by the ring tone. Usually, he'd be delighted to receive a call from her... But not in front of potentials.

* * *

 

Meenah grumbled as she waited for Cronus to answer. She wasn't happy that they had to work together. She wasn't happy that her mother, who she looked up to and adored for her evil, said they may get married one day. And she certainly didn't appreciate him using her puns. Feferi sat at the table. She was having the same issue, but with a different Ampora. She and Eridan were together... But she worried about him wandering. She sighed softly as she heard Meenah screech in anger. "Cronus, you betta call me back when you get this!" she left on his answering machine before sitting down to enjoy breakfast.

 

"Clam down, Meenah. I made your favorite, since I knew what was going on." Feferi said with a small smile.

"Tanks, I guess. I don't like workin' with them Amporas. Somefin's fishy with them. I don't like it." Meenah said as she ate. She figured she'd have to get Cronus herself. It was the only other way to get his attention.

* * *

 

Kankri was happy with his police radio. Cronus explained how it worked. "Just look up the police station number, and then you vill hear all the action... Or not. Some days, you'll hear nothing but feedback you von't understand." Kankri nodded. Cronus escorted him home. And once the door was closed, Cronus walked away. After he was a couple houses away, he paused and spoke.

"I alvays dreamed of the day you'd follow me, but for once I'm not looking forvard to it. Can I kelp you, Meenah?"  
"Don't use the fuckin' puns! I was sent here to get you. Eridan and your father are already at the meetin' place. They're honestly early, but a little quick pace will do you whale." Meenah said as she came out in her own villain outfit. Black and fuchsia. Her favorite colors. All of the women in her family could breathe underwater. They loved swimming in general. Cronus looked around before jumping in the bushes and turning into Grease Lightning. The two flew off while the neighborhood remained quiet.

 

The meeting was about the party that would happen next week. The richest in their halves of the country were both attending. This would be the biggest robbery that would be pulled off in the last fifty years. And it would be done Peixes-Ampora style. The kids could bring friends, if they'd like. But the friends would also be forced to make a donation. The idea behind the heist was give or die!


End file.
